


Two For One

by Villains_Refuge



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Worship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masturbation, Naga!Joseph, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Tail groping, Teratophilia, dubcon, gender neutral reader, hemipene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: You discover the leader of the local cult's a monster...quite literally





	Two For One

**Author's Note:**

> Indulgent smut for my monster loving self. (please let me know if I need to tag this better, I always suck at tagging)

You had to have the devil’s luck. What else could it have been? Dropped ass first into a war you wanted no part in, inadvertently falling for the cruel family that controlled the County you had moved to in search of peace and quiet.

The first time you saw him, you didn’t know what to think. He was older, his hair pulled into a bun with golden yellow tinted glasses framing his face. You wished that was what drove you to him, the normal aspects of him, but you knew it wasn’t. You remembered the coiling body that went around the church lectern, gorgeous shimmering black scales with yellow and white patterns decorating his long body.

To think the leader of the local cult Eden’s Gate, was a naga, a snake man, a monster. Well, the monster part was a bit more believable but you ignored that. It wasn’t what was important after all. The slowly rising and falling bare chest that connected to those shimmering scales was.

Only someone with the devil’s luck could find Joseph “The Father” Seed sleeping peacefully in out in open.

God you should kill him. You really should have. Just a bullet in his skull, right then, right there and everyone would be better off. But with each step you took, you felt that ideology slip away from you. The plan you had tried to convince yourself you had melting away with each and every step closer to him you took.

Your eyes followed his long, thick body. Tracing every curve and dip. There was a pull to touch him, to feel that snake body move under your fingers. You reached out tentatively, flinching away as you touched the scales.

He was cold. Really cold. But you noticed the slight twitch toward you when you touched him and repeated the motion, gliding your hand down one of his thick curves, and reveling in the quiet moan that echoed from him. The tight coil he had wrapped himself in slowly undid itself with each warming pass of your hand, scales reflecting the moonlight beautifully.

“Only someone with the devil’s luck.” your hands moved from the snake body to the human. With your fingertips you followed every sin scar with a feathers touch. The lean body beneath you tightened, muscles spasming under the unfamiliar affection. His arms had patches of scaling as well, smooth and shiny just like his lower body. Your fingers went to his waist, retracing the LUST.

That’s what this was. Of that you had no doubt. And as your hand smoothed down his soft underbelly scales, feeling the slight slit that opened between them, you knew your curiosity had won.

It was hard to maneuver around the tangles of his body but you managed to work yourself carefully between the curl his waist made, the scales of the snake body rubbing against your back as you rested against them. You felt him move, slither, around you.

Even in his sleep he craved the warmth that came from you. The rosary that covered his left hand trailed just above your thighs, catching on the bagginess of your cargo pants. Your attention pulled back to the slit and the pale pink head, heads, that popped out.

You chanced a glance to his face, still sleeping peacefully if not a little more flushed. It made everything you were about to do a bit more exciting and a lot more horrible, but you shook your head free of those negative thoughts. No one had to know the sins you committed, or rather were about to commit.

“Forgive me, Father.” the first touch was strange. The skin of what you assumed were his dicks was sleek to the touch; soft and smooth. He jolted a bit, a sharp inhale smothered by his human arms. You ran your thumb over the top of the flat head, poking slightly into the small hole at the top of it. The end of his tail twitched under him as it poked out an inch or so from your ankle. In your peripheral, you saw it wrap around itself like it was looking for something. Carefully you moved your leg closer, letting it find and wrap around you as you continued the small motions along each of the hemipenes.

After a while you turned your full attention to one. A palm running along the underside, toying with the ridges that formed there, a firm press to each, and the other hand cupped around the head. You gave it tiny strokes, squeezing right at the end where it curved then running your hand back up with the same tight hold. The tail around your leg quivered, mimicking its owner’s shaking breathing.

A smile stretched over your lips. He was so pliable under your hands. So needy without even knowing why.

You gripped the base of the hemipenis just before the fleshy spines that sat on the barely expanded knot. The bubble of precum shouldn’t have caught the moonlight as well as it did. And as you let your tongue flick out against the smooth head, an affectionate purr escaped you.

There was no point in hiding your enjoyment. The fractured moral compass that guided you was already spinning on its bearing, and the fire that coursed through your body was passed the point of denial.

Licking your lips one last time, you took the entire head into your mouth. Tongue flat against the ridges, cupping the underside in experimental excitement. Humming with each dip of your head as you inched lower and lower.

Joseph gasped loudly. His tail tightened around your leg, tugging on you in failed attempts to bring you closer. His voice whimpered out small words that you couldn’t quite hear, his body shifting forward in a sleepy thrust to chase the warm feeling that encompassed him almost entirely.

“Y/n…Y/n.” Panic shot through you as his too soft voice broke the night time ambience. You couldn’t see his eyes, not with his arm curled around his head, muffling the breathy moans and bated breaths. Heat immediately rushed to your face, your lips releasing him with a pop as your head turned completely to him. Another whimper escaped him “Y/n…please…”

Fuck.

“He’s still asleep!” you hissed through shocked, clenched teeth. The shock of him finding you like this did little to stop your own arousal though, “You’re a heavy sleeper, Father. Or perhaps you just need a reason to wake up.” Planting a parting kiss to the hemipenis you were just sucking, you turned to the neglected one and smiled as you took the entire shaft down to the spiny knot.

The coils at your back tightened in shock at the sudden attention. Your body, trapped against his, siphoning the cold and replacing it with your warmth.

God this shouldn’t feel as good as it did. The flexing spines matching the small thrusts Joseph gave you. It was fascinating how they moved.

Up and down with every thurst.

You looked at the other, the one your hand was slowly pumping and wondered: what did they feel like?

So, you moved your hand in a long stroke, sliding over the spines as they laid down on the swell of the hemipenis; you weren’t expecting the sharp jerk from him when your hand went against the spines.

Or the cry of pleasure.

Or the sudden twist and lurch of his body.

Scale covered hands tangled into your hair and pulled you to meet his deep thrusts. You were thankful they were slow as each one slid deeper, pushing against the back of your throat, making you choke and gasp.

The rumbles pulsed through him. Keening and mewling sounds you never thought to hear come from him. His snake body wrapped around you, keeping you in place while he braced an arm on himself, head down against the cool scales as he panted.

As his thrusts grew faster, you grew louder. This was so much more than you could have hoped for. To see the high and mighty “Father” indulging in such a way, even in his sleep, was a feat. For it to be your name he moaned, cried for, it spurred you forward. Your hand tightened along the hemipenis as he thrusted, each pass against the spines making him cry out in desperate need.

Whatever rhythm you both had set, you could feel it faltering. Joseph’s hips trembled as he fucked you, picking up in speed as he crept closer toward his end. The hand that was in your hair tightened, forcing you to keep up with the stuttering ruts. Both hands jerked as fast as you could move them in the limited space.

“Y/n…” It was the soft calling of his voice that distracted you from what you felt. That cold, smooth feeling that trailed up your leg, tightening whenever Joseph’s pleasure spiked a bit before returning to its designated path. You felt it before you realized what it was, giving into the friction it gave you through the course material.

Now it was your turn to falter, letting your solo hand drop from stroking him to his underbelly scales, bracing yourself while your fingers prodded the exposed cloaca and your jaw begged for a reprieve. Joseph gave a hard thrust each time your fingers moved along his cloaca, it choked you each time he did.

Your name fell from his panting lips again, his end right on the cusp “Y/n, I’m…!” He didn’t finish his sentence. The cool spill of his cum took you by surprise, drinking eagerly despite the hissing protests from the man above you. The tail between your leg continued to move as you rode out Joseph’s orgasm with him.

But when the hand in your hair loosened into a smooth petting motion and he tried to pull away from you, you realized one crucial miscalculation.

You didn’t have an escape plan. And as that long body wrapped tighter around you, entrapping you between those chilled curves, you could only watch as the realization flashed over Joseph’s face. So many emotions crossed those moonlit eyes, and yet the one thing that he said was the last thing you could have expected.

“Why?” he tightened around you, a low rumbling groan echoing from his throat as your hands pushed against him. The receding hemipenes twitching in over sensitive excitement. You tried to play it off like you had no idea what he meant but Joseph narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to you “All will be forgiven, so long as you are honest, Y/n. Now tell me…why?”

A shrug rolled from your shoulders, “I couldn’t resist once I saw you.” The smile that flashed over your lips was as honest as it was devious “I just had to…I had to have you.” You expected anger. Violence. You expected that long, thick body to wrap around you so tightly that your air died away and the life drained from your eyes.

Your eyes watched as his hands lowered to your face, thumbs smoothing over your cheeks. You didn’t notice the redness of his eyes until now. His head lowered until your foreheads touched, you couldn’t stop your eyes from falling to his fangs.

He repeated your words in that low, far too comforting voice and chuckled, pupils split into narrow slits, “Then perhaps you were not brought here by accident.” His lips pressed down to yours before a protest could be made, but honestly you couldn’t be bothered to resist. You let yourself fold into him, embracing the clash of temperatures.

Maybe having the devil’s luck wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Take Care everyone!


End file.
